


Meeting goes better than expected

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, More Fluff, Not Beta Read, Trektober 2020, meeting leonards mother, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Leonard and Spock are in Georgia to meet Leonard's mother. Spock is nervous because the only human mother he really had contact with was his own. But he shouldn't be nervous at all.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Trektober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Meeting goes better than expected

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet and I raelly hope you like it. Thank you Jules for the idea for this one <3
> 
> Written for Trektober Day 29: Meeting the Parents

Leonard looked at Spock, standing next to him. They were outside in Atlanta, Georgia. For this shore leave, they were going to Leonard’s home. Meet his mother. He met Spock’s father last leave, and that was something. He now understood Spock better, where he came from and everything. It was overshadowed by the fact that Spock’s mom wasn’t there anymore. But Leonard didn’t have a dad anymore. Between the two of them, they had one complete set of parents, so they could just share them.

Spock was nervous of course, even if you wouldn’t say so at first glance. But his only experience with human mothers was his own. And since she loved a Vulcan, she’d be different from Leonard’s own mother. He trusted his mom would love Spock. And Spock would warm up to her too, maybe just not at the very start.

‘‘Spock, come on. I rented a car so we could drive to the house. My mother isn’t that scary, I promise.’’

Spock looked at Leonard and picked up his bag. ‘‘Very well Leonard, let us go to your childhood home then.’’

Leonard looked at the door in front of him and smiled, he was home. He rang the doorbell, he didn’t have the key anymore, it wasn’t useful if he was in space most of the time.

‘‘Lenny!’’

Leonard got pulled into a hug the moment the door opened. ‘‘Hey ma,’’ he hugged his mother back fiercely. Even though they had kept in contact, he still missed her.

She let him go and looked at Spock. ‘‘And this is your boyfriend? I’m Leonards mother, welcome.’’

She then surprised Leonard and Spock by doing the Ta’al with her hands. Spock did the gesture back. ‘‘Yes, I am Spock, Leonard’s partner. Thank you for letting us stay here.’’

They followed her inside, where she had prepared some tea. 

‘‘Leonard I know you don’t like tea, but I read Vulcans really like it so I made it, you better drink it up. Also, I put extra warm blankets on your bed because Vulcans are used to a warmer temperature. Also, Spock if you’re cold you should tell me, I can turn up the heat. And I know you don’t eat meat so I prepared a vegetarian meal for tonight. You can do without meat for one dinner, right Leonard? From then on we could make some meat on the side for you, but the first big dinner should be for your boyfriend.’’

Leonard’s mother kept talking and talking, showing that she did quite some research on Vulcans. Spock felt touched, nobody had ever put this much thought into him, what he’d like when he comes to visit. She was so warm and nice and sweet to him like his own mother was. It took all his emotional self-control to not let anything slip.

‘‘Thank you, Mrs McCoy, for everything. I feel very welcome now. How can I ever repay you?’’

Spock finally asked her, because she wouldn’t stop talking. Apparently, Leonard had told her a bit about Spock, she did all the research herself.

‘‘Call me Eleanora, dear. And don’t bother yourself with payback, hun. You’re making my Leonard smile, that’s everything I could ask for.’’

Spock saw Leonard blush and stammer out some nonsense about embarrassing him. Spock looked at Eleanora and lifted his mouth corners up. Eleanora stood up and hugged Spock.

‘‘I know you lost your mother, but I wanted to make clear that I am your second mother now. I could never replace her. But you’re my son’s partner, which makes you my son too.’’

Spock was so touched by those words, he didn’t know what to say. So he hugged back tight, letting her know that he was on board with that idea.


End file.
